


Conversations Over Chocolate

by surrealmeme



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Chocolates, Cooking, Dessert, F/M, Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: “What’s wrong?” Yukito asked.“Uh, nothing really…” Syaoran said, looking embarrassed. “It’s just that, um, it’s White Day.”“And?” Yukito prompted. “I’m sure you don’t have anything against White Day.”“I don’t, it’s just that…” Syaoran trailed off again, face violently red. “I want to make chocolates for Sakura, but I don’t know how!”





	Conversations Over Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is related to my other fic, The Other Side of Valentine's Day, As Observed by Kinomoto Fujitaka, only in that this is a White Day fic and that's a Valentine's Day fic. Whether you read it or not, it won't have any impact on your understanding of this fic. That being said, I'd appreciate it if you took the time to read it!

As he was walking through the park, drawing his coat tighter to keep out the wind, Yukito vaguely noticed a heavy sigh. He turned towards the sound to see Syaoran and approached him.

“What’s wrong?” Yukito asked.

“Uh, nothing really…” Syaoran said, looking embarrassed. “It’s just that, um, it’s White Day.”

“And?” Yukito prompted. “I’m sure you don’t have anything against White Day.”

“I don’t, it’s just that…” Syaoran trailed off again, face violently red. “I want to make chocolates for Sakura, but I don’t know how!” he finally said, frustrated.

Yukito kindly smiled down at Syaoran.

“Well, I was just on my way to buy ingredients. Do you want me to help?” he offered.

“Only if it’s not an inconvenience…”

Yukito’s smile told Syaoran that no, it was not an inconvenience at all.

“Thank you, really,” Syaoran said. “I don’t have money on me right now, is it okay if I pay you back some other time?”

“You don’t need to pay me at all,” Yukito said, and the two went to the supermarket.

+++

“So, the first thing we need to do is melt the chocolate,” Yukito said.

Syaoran nodded, breaking up the chocolate bars and putting the pieces in a bowl.

“Is thirty seconds good?” he asked.

“Do it in intervals of fifteen and stir the chocolate each time, or it’ll burn,” Yukito advised.

As Syaoran worked on the chocolate, Yukito pulled out ingredients for the other dessert he planned on making.

“Syaoran-kun?” Yukito said.

“Yes?”

“Does Sakura-chan like tiramisu?”

“I think so,” Syaoran responded. “Are you making some, Tsukishiro-san?”

Yuktio laughed to himself at Syaoran’s awkward formality.

“I am,” he first answered, then added, “and you don’t need to be so formal with me, Syaoran-kun. I think we know each other well enough, given the circumstances.”

The circumstances Yukito referred to were their involvement with Sakura’s cardcaptor powers and the fact that Yue resided within Yukito’s body. But that wasn’t the reason why Syaoran blushed – that was because Yukito’s words had reminded him of the rather sudden and intense crush he had once had on Yukito.

“Um, the chocolate’s ready,” Syaoran said, changing the subject. “I’m going to divide it in half – is that okay, uh, Yukito-san?”

The name felt unfamiliar on Syaoran’s tongue, and he stuttered, almost saying Tsukishiro, but Yukito smiled all the same.

“That’d be great, thanks. Speaking of dividing, I’m going to make two different espresso bases for the tiramisu,” Yukito said.

“Eh? Why?” Syaoran asked.

“Well,” Yukito started, “tiramisu is traditionally made with alcohol, but you can’t give that to Sakura-chan. Also, I’m making hers sweeter as well.”

Syaoran nodded.

“Can I… can I help make it too? While the chocolates are cooling in the fridge?” Syaoran asked.

“Of course. Stick the chocolates in the fridge for me, while I put away the stuff we don’t need?”

At the beginning, Yukito had to explain every step to Syaoran, who had never made a dessert before. But he did cook all of his meals himself, so he caught on quickly and was able to converse. Eventually, Syaoran asked,

“Yukito-san, does Sakura’s brother really hate me?”

And even though he truly shouldn’t have, as Syaoran had voiced a genuine worry of his, Yukito burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, Syaoran-kun,” he finally managed to say. “Toya doesn’t hate you at all, he actuallly thinks you’re great for Sakura-chan and a good kid. It’s just that he’ll never admit it – it’s like he has some sort of overprotective sister complex,” Yukito explained. “If you ever needed it, he’d come and save you as instinctively as he would Sakura-chan. He knows you’re important to her, and what Toya cares about most is her happiness.”

Syaoran nodded, visibly surprised and relieved. And when Yukito joked, “But he’s still bitter that Sakura-chan would take you over him, though!” Syaoran laughed right along with him.

+++

The next day, on March 14, Yukito walked to the Kinomotos’ house. Touya answered the door, and Yukito walked in to see Fujitaka taking photos of Sakura and Syaoran, both of them flushed a furious red.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not glad we’ve escaped,” Yukito quipped, then presented Touya with the sweets. “Happy White Day.”

“Thank you, Yuki,” Touya said, quickly kissing him, out of sight of the currently shutter-happy Fujitaka, – but can you blame him, when both his children had the purest of relationships? – before they hurried up the stairs.

“Oh, and make sure to tell Sakura-chan I put alcohol in your tiramisu,” Yukito remembered.

“What, so I can have a solid reason to not let her eat my food?” Touya replied. “You know me so well, Yuki.”


End file.
